


Three Kisses

by mannana



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannana/pseuds/mannana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about three simple kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Kisses

Daryl drew his bow to his shoulder and focused his eyes on the doe that stood 20 yards out. He hadn't seen a deer in ages, and this would be a feast for the group for sure. His heart raced, like it always did when he spotted his prey, and he silently pulled air into his lungs. Holding his breath, he pulled the trigger, sending the arrow flying through the air. 

A loud thump and the sound of hooves running through the brush was all he heard. 

The trail ended quickly. The doe lay in the leaves, arrow sticking from its side. Lung shot. She'd only made it a few hundred feet before dropping. Daryl smiled to himself. The haul wouldn't be long at all.  
After dressing the animal, he pulled it onto his shoulders and trudged back to camp. 

"You're a heavy ol' bitch," He grumbled, adjusted the weight, and felt warm blood trickle down his back. 

Soon, he was stepping from the trees. The farm house ahead was huge, with wooden fences encompassing the entire acreage. There were three barns. One, where horses should have been penned, now laid empty. Another could have held pigs, Daryl wasn't familiar with farm life enough to know for sure, but it had troughs and a large pen and what looked like the remains of an enormous mud pit. The last barn, the biggest barn, held nothing. Absolutely nothing. It had felt strange inside, he remembered checking it for Walkers the night they had arrived. The wood wasn't old, the barn was newly made and freshly painted, probably a project the farmer had barely finished before the world went to shit. 

Daryl headed towards it, ready to hang the deer for skinning. 

"A deer?!" A small excited voice called from the porch as soon as he was within hearing distance. He smiled without turning towards Beth, hoping she'd follow him. 

She did. 

"Daryl! That's great! Everyone is going to be so excited!" She smiled. He felt something tug inside his chest. Her smile did that to him too often. 

"Yeah, she was a bitch to carry though," He mumbled and dropped the carcass to the ground. Blood shot from the gaping slit down the deer’s belly and got on Beth's boots.

She stepped back and made a face. Daryl nearly laughed. 

"I wouldn't have guessed blood'd make ya squeamish," He teased and took his knife from the sheath. "Should go see if there's a stone in the house. Knife's gettin' dull."

She vanished within seconds, returning minutes later with a sharpening stone in her hand. 

Her smile was radiant. It almost pissed him off how much he enjoyed it. 

"Here you are, Mr. Dixon. Anything else I can fetch ya?" She batted her eyelashes playfully and he nudged her with his elbow. She giggled and sat on the ground, crossing her legs and resting her head on her hands. 

She watched him skin the deer, quarter it, and then helped him carry the meat inside. They didn't talk much, but they didn't need to. He knew any words he said would just interrupt the peacefulness of just being together. 

At the front door, arms full of still warm meat, she kissed his cheek. He didn't know why, but he didn't care either. He felt his skin go hot and he grumbled something even he couldn't understand. She just laughed and went inside. 

That was the first kiss.


End file.
